Contact Transfer
by FairySapphire
Summary: <html><head></head>One day, Natsu and Lucy finds out they can transfer their magic power into each other - an impossible feat for mages While trying to find the secret of this, they realize their feelings for each other. Will Mira's experiments, asuka cheekiness and near death experiences turn friends to lovers?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy groaned loudly.

Oh why, oh why had Natsu just had to destroy the whole forest, making them trapped in the deep and cold end of the forest?

She was in hell!

Make that freezing hell...

And the pink-haired idiot was walking as if nothing happened.

She whined loudly.

"Shut up Luce!" She heard the fire dragon slayer cry out playfully.

She lost it.

"Oh, SHUT UP! You destory the forest, I'm freezing my butt here, and yet you just walk as if you did nothing! YOU DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGISE! This mission would have been so easy if you had not come! I'd be in my house, if you wern't there, happily writing my novel, instead of in these ragged up clothes while freezing to death!"

She clamped a hand over her mouth, a pang of guilt going through her stomach as he saw hurt fill Natsu's eyes.

"Well..If you want me to, I'll go" He said stiffly, and Lucy swore she saw tears in his eyes.

She couldn't take the cold anymore.

She screamed loudly. Her fingers were so numb, she was sure they's snap.

And could things get worse?

Three guesses

Natsu trudged across the forest, sighing softly.

He didn't mean to destroy the forest...And if Lucy has just told him she was cold, he could have warmed her up.

She was right about the apologizing part though.

"Maybe I'll go back..." He thought, when suddenly an ear-piercing scream ran through the forest

Lucy.

Lucy felt as if she was being watched by someone.

Immediately, she turned around.

Oh no, Oh no no no

Not a wyvern...

She touched her keys, when she realized.

She was out of magic power. The mission had drained her too much.

She screamed loudly as the wyvern attacked.

She shut her eyes,screaming, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, a familiar feeling of warmth filled her chest. Cracking open one eye, she saw an extremely angry pyromaniac standing in front of her, eyes narrowed dangerously, looking as if he was ready to kill. Which he already did. The wyvern was on the ground, motion less.

What happened next was something she could never imagine.

Natsu had rushed towards the scream, and saw a wyvern attacking his Lucy...Yes, his Lucy

He frowned. That beast won't see tomorrow...

Natsu rushed towards it and hit it, full force in the stomach, making it bleed and stagger backwards, and faint.

No, not faint, he killed it. And why should he care?

He turned towards Lucy and slowly grabbed her hand.

Suddenly, he felt as if Lucy was draining his magical power. Only a little though

His eyes grew wide, so did Lucy's.

"L..Luce?" He asked.

"Natsu? Did you just transfer your magical power into my body?" She asked.

"I..Isn't that suppoused to be an imposibble feat?" Natsu whispered.

"It is..." The celestial mage couldn't process anything. How did both of them manage to unconciously transfer their magic into each other.

"We can't ponder over that now...Let's find an exit" Natsu said.

Lucy nodded. She was no longer cold. As long as he was with her, nothing else mattered.

Both of them wandered aimlessly, when they finally managed to find an exit.

"NATSUUUU!LUUUSHIII!" The voice of a playful exceed they loved was heard.

"Happy!" They cried.

"I was sooo worried!" The exceed replied, diving into Lucy's arms.

"Let's head back" Natsu said grinning.

Gray was sighing annoyedly. The guild was sure boring

"Erza! Where is the flamebrain and Lucy?" He asked.

"On a job. They'll be back soon" The requip mage was silently enjoying her strawberry cake.

"They spend waaay too much time together. I swear, we take them apart for a moment, their hearts will stop" Gray sighed.

"That's exaggerating, Gray!" Levy joined in.

"Nuh-uh! Happy made a list of their routine!" He said, waving a piece of paper in front of them.

"LEt me see!

"

Things natsu do:

Go to Lucy's house, sleep in her bed - WHAT?!, get kicked out of bed by her, eat breakfast, Lucy takes a shower...See Gray? they're apart from each other for that time!" Levy cried.

"Read on, Levy"

"Note:During bath-time, they're yelling at each other through the walls- What the...?

Go to the guild with Lucy

Come bakc with Lucy

Sneak into her bed

Process repeats all over again.."

"Seriously? Hmm..Let's try an experiment" Mira said.

That moment, the guild doors flew open, and the duo-make that trio- came in.

"Hey guys! How was the job?" Mira called out.

"It went awesome!" Lucy called out.

"Ugh...Get a room will ya?" Gray said, making fake gaggingsounds.

"What?" lucy asked.

Gray looked at them.

"Hmm...I suppouse you don't notice you're holding hands?" He replied.

Immediately, they pulled back, Lucy a bright shade of red, while Natsu just looked embarresed.

"Oh guys, By the way, I got tickets to that new beach place! Lucy, wanna come?" Mira asked.

"Sure who else is coming?"

"The rest of the girls, no boys allowed" Mira said, grinning.

At this, both Lucy and Natsu looked dejected. The other grinned. So this was Mira's expriment.

"Sounds...fun" Lucy said, with fake enthusiasum. "How long is it?"

"We'll be staying for three days" Mira said.

"That lon...I mean, awesome!" Lucy cried.

"I'll be saying here" Erza said. "Why?" Natsu asked.

"I..I ate too much cake...oh my stomach...Need rest" Erza came up with a lie.

"Um...Ok?" Natsu asked.

Later

"Natsu, promise me, you'll look for imformation on how we could transfer magic directly through physical contact?" Lucy asked.

"I will, Luce, have fun!"Natsu said, slightly sad.

"Bye Natsu!" Lucy said, and with the girls, headed off.

Natsu sighed...three days or not, this was going to be hell for him.

Because Lucy wasn't there...

Sooo?

What do you think?

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover of Books and Anime - Thanks for that compliment! I'm so glad you think this is great!**

_**an - I have to tell you that I already have seven chapters of this written on wattpad, I just couldn't find time to update it here!**_

_**? ﾟﾍﾓ**__**? ﾟﾍﾓ**__**?**_

Lucy stretched.

To be honest, the beach was boring with out Natsu.

The three days felt like three centuries.

Mira grinned.

Her "experiment" was proving to be correct.

Lucy was always mumbling "Natsu" this "Natsu" that.

They were at the sea at the moment.

"If Natsu was here he'd be..." Mira heard Lucy mumble. She smirked.

Natsu, true to his word, pored over books.

He never liked reading, but the fact that he could do something other's couldn't...with lucy...made him excited.

He sighed.

"Natsuuu..." He heard Happy whine. "We've gone through books on magc transfer, celestial spirit magic, Dragon slayers, dragon slayer magic, special cconnections between magics and we still haven't found anything!"

"I know, Happy, but we have to do it for Lucy. And I promise, I'll get you a ton of fish after this" Natsu replied, softly stroking the exceed.

"Aye!" With his enthusiasum back, Happy also began digging through the shelves once more.

"Natsu!Look! A book writen in runes!" Happy waved an old looking book in the air.

"Let me see" Natsu replied.

"Natsu! You don't know how to read runes!" Happy said, flying towards him.

"Wait.." Natsu stared at the book.

He was familiar with these runes. Igneel taught them to him. Some crap about an ancient language used by dragons.

He opened the book.

"Yatta! A book on Dragon Slayers and Dragons!" He cried.

"Wait...Natsu...You can read that?!" Happy cried. Natsu nodded.

"HEY YOU TWO!...NATSU?! What are you doing in the archive? Are you sick?" Erza called out.

"I"m fine, Erza"

"Well...This place's gonna close in five minutes"

"Mmhmm"

"Natsu!"

"Shut up.."

"NATSUUUU!"

"What?"

"THE ARCHIVE CLOSES IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Come on Erza, give me three more hours.."

"What the...NATSU!"

"Come on..."

"Fine..."

Mira grabbed the communication lacrima crystal.

"Erza, what's up with Natsu?"

"I think Lucy leaving messed up his brain. He's been in the archive for the whole day and is refusing to go out..How about Lucy?"

"She's been whispering things like "If Natsu was her he'd be..."" Mira replied.

"We should give them a chance to talk to each other.." Erza suggested.

"MM...Kay...Lucy!" Mira cried out.

"What.." Asked Lucy, stepping into the room.

Mira pointed towards the lacrima, and left the room.

"HEy Natsu! IS that you?" Lucy asked.

"No Luce, I'm not Natsu, I'm Erza" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well...Did you find anything important?"

"No, just a bunch of crap about how transeferring magical energy through contact is impossible"

"Hey, what's that book you're reading?"

"Something about dragons and dragon slayers..."

"Natsu.."

"yeah?"

"That's written in runes"

"I know.."

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Natsu...Did you find something?" She asked at Natsu suddenly looked surprised.

"N..No" He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Ok then..."

Natsu stared icily at the page.

"If a dragon or a dragon slayer managed to find it's mate, they bothw ill be able to do a number of impossible feats for normal mages.

For example, the magic power can be sucked into one another's body in certian situations unconciously.

Through practice, it can be done purpously."

HE remembered Igneel talking about mates.

Something about mates being one with them forver, and the person her truly loved.

He gulped.

One thing was for sure.

He knew he had feelings for Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy suddenly woke up.

"Wait.." Why was she in her old mansion.

"Murderer...Killer...Monster" She heard people say. They were standing around a dead body.

"Mama?" She asked.

Her mother was lying motionless. Suddenly, her skin crumbled.

"You did this to me Lucy" Lucy froze as a bloodied skeleton raised it's bony hands.

She screamed. SHe tried to run away.

But she couldn't run.

She was drowning in a pool of blood. Hands were pulling her downwards.

She screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Lucy..LUCY!"

Lucy cracked open her eyes, she was sweaty and breathing heavily.

She saw Natsu standing beside her.

"Nat...Su?" Natsu suddenly turned into a worried looking Levy.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes...Just a nightmare"

"If you say so" Levy said with a worried glance and left the room.

Lucy sighed. Some thing was missing. The usual warmth she had when she was usual kind voice she woke up to when she had nightmares. The shallow breathing she always heard that soothed her soul.

That thing was someone who was the key to her happiness.

Natsu Dragneel was the first person in the world who had become her friend. The only person who manages to lighten up even the darkest days.

Without him, Lucy was only a hopeless little child.

Natsu was wondering whether to crash at Lucy's place.

He would've asked Happy, but the little exceed had falled asleep in his arms and looked too comfortable for Natsu to wake up.

He decided to just go to Lucy's place.

To be honest, he was extremely worried.

He knew Lucy usually had terrible nightmares, and they usually turned her into a crying mess.

He wished he could go and sooth her, but he couldn't.

And he still had to wait two more days for Lucy to come back.

Liked it?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy groaned. Boy, was she couldn't sleep at all the previous night.

She sighed.

This was going to be a long day without Natsu.

Natsu was walking towards the guild. He decided to read that book he found, because he couldn't complete it the previous night.

"Yeah, I heard...The girls from Fairy Tail are at the beach..." He suddenly heard a man say.

At first, he thought they were just fans of the girls, when he heard;

"So, is the kidnapping plan in motion?"

Natsu froze. He eyed the man who was speaking.

Only one thing was in his mind.

"Lucy...kidnapped...girls...Lucy...Lucy..Lucy...Lucy"

Then he saw red.

"Waaa! I'm so bored" Lucy cried.

"Juvia knows..."Juvia replied. "Juvia just wants to be with Gray-sama!"

Lucy sighed, when a man with silver hair came up to her.

"Hey, you bored?" He asked.

Lucy blushed, she didn't know why.

"Yes..." She replied.

"I'm a worker here. Wanna go grab something to eat?" The man asked.

"Oh..um...what's your name?" Lucy asked. "I'm Lucy"

"Me? I'm Haru"

"Well, Haru, I'd love to go" Lucy said.

"Great!"

What Lucy didn't see was the devilish smirk Haru gave.

Natsu suddenly felt as if he was regaining conciousness.

Weird, cosidering he was concious the whole time.

His eyes grew wide as he saw the two men on the ground, slammed on a wall, beated beyond recognision.

"D..Dragneel-S..Sama...Our boss, H..Haru is planning to capture Lucy Heartfilia..." One of them said shakily.

He glared at them, making them close their eyes and flinch.

"If Lucy is hurt, I swear I'll burn you to ashes" He said in a low voice.

"Y..Yes, Dragneel-Sama!"

With that, Natsu was off.

"So you;re a celestial spirit mage?" Haru asked Lucy.

"Yes..." Lucy said. She didn't know why but she felt...drowsy.

"Feeling bad?" Haru asked.

"N..No.." Lucy replied polietly.

Suddenly, she fell out of the chair.

"Owww" Her eyes grew wide as Haru suddenly grabbed a knife and held it above his head.

"Prepare to die..Fairy" He said malaciously. He suddenly froze.

The blade of the knife began to melt.

"What the..."Haru gasped, as he dropped the knife-or to be more precise-the knife handel.

"I think it's you who's gonna be dying today..." Said a low voice.

The voice brought fear into Haru, but happiness into Lucy.

And in a flash, Haru was on the floor.

"And if you dare hurt Lucy again, I swear, I'll make you die an extremely painful death.."

"Natsu!" Lucy cried happily.

Natsu turned to her

"Lucy, are you allright?" He asked.

But before she could reply, her skin suddenly began to bleed.

Lucy was coughing up blood.

Blood...Blood everywhere.

Lucy was bleeding, her old wounds had opened.

Natsu froze on the spot, and rushed towards Lucy to catch her as she fell.

"LUCE!" He cried out.

"What's all the commotion out?" Levy asked. The girls stepped out of their room and their eyes grew wide.

Natsu was holding a blood covered Lucy, his eyes wide and fearful.

"What the..." At the moment, none of them cared why Natsu was there.

"Natsu-San! I'll give her treatment! Someone contact the guild!" Wendy cried.

Wendy had managed to stop the bleeding' but was unable to fully close the wounds

Lucy was now in the guild infirmary.

Apparently, her drink contained a poison that messed up her internal organs and put her in a coma.

All the guild members were silent, all drowning in their own misery.

Erza glanced at Natsu. He never saw the boy look so depressed.

His hair was plastered to his face, his face buried in his scarf. His eyes were full if hurt.

Erza sat next to him.

"I'm sure Lucy'll be fine.." She told him.

"Its just...I don't want her to die...I know she'll be fine...I hope she will be...But I don't want to lose her. I've lost Igneel, and that was the worst moment of my life. Feeling as if he never cared for you. Doubting if he ever loved you. Then I found fairy tail. And Lucy. I don't want to lose anymore people. I already saw her future self...d..d..die, and it still haunts me. And now, if anything happens to her present self, there's no way I can ever forgive my self. I'd rather die than get Lucy injured. And now,

..she's in a coma...I'm so afraid, Erza. That I'm going to lose her like I lost igneel..." Natsu whispered.

Erza looked at him, shocked beyond words. Tears were now flowing down the pink haired boys cheeks

. To think Natsu hid all those feelings... And hearing him sound so weak, Erza was new to this.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Lucy's strong, she will be all right!" Erza said.

Natsu gave her a weak smile,

"Thanks" he said to her.

A week had passed. Lucy still hasn't woken up.

Natsu, despite believing Lucy will be all right, was still messed up.

He was quiet for most of the day, and went home extrmemly early.

He never said a word, and barely ate. He was always by Lucy's side, every second.

And yet, she never woke up.

"Come on, Luce..." Natsu whispered.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

If trained, the ability can be used purpously

Maybe...just maybe, he could use his power transfer to save Lucy.

It was worth a shot for the girl he so loved.

Like?love

Need reviews

Thanks to all who faved and folled


End file.
